


Disappear

by Feigning_Ignorance



Series: Poem-ish-thingeys loosely connected to a fandom [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feigning_Ignorance/pseuds/Feigning_Ignorance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody dies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983981) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



They keep disappearing, one by one.  
One episode here, the next they're gone.  
Nobody knows quite where they went.  
No message received or letter sent.  
Alone one came back, the foolish man,  
To discover here and pain go hand in hand.  
The few smart ones appear gone forever.  
They left this hellhole for fair weather.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has other names for me to add please leave a comment. It would also be interesting to see if this applies to any other people in other fandoms.  
> Kudos are love.


End file.
